This invention relates to microcapsules and a process for producing the same. More particularly, this invention relates to microcapsules comprising poly(vinyl alcohol) (hereinafter referred to as "PVA") as a wall and a process for producing the same.
Recently, arts using microcapsules have improved remarkably. As a representative of the field of utilization thereof, pressure-sensitive manifold papers can be mentioned. Moreover, microcapsules are also used in a wide variety of fields such as toners for electrophotography, binders, medicines, cosmetics, agricultural chemicals, liquid crystals, perfumes, or the like.
As a process for producing microcapsules, the following may be mentioned along with documents concerning the same.